sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Haelas Dawnshade
Is an all round Magician, Alchemist and currently the Governor of Brill, he serves the Forsaken and currently has duties within the House of Sylvanas. Biography Early Life Haelas Dawnshade was born, obviously, as a member of the Dawnshade family, this family consisted of some Magisters with quite a high position within Quel'Dorei society, the family had strict laws and expected much from its newborns, upon reaching the age of what would be 4 in human years, Haelas was sent to study under an uncle, as this was the tradition within the Dawnshade family, his magical training went without flaws and Haelas showed some great potential indeed even at such a young age, at the age of fifteen in human years, Haelas was promoted to a full fledged sorcerer in the Arcane, his own family had a small estate at the edge of what would now be the Ghostlands, there he continued studying the Arcane and related for many years. The expierences of the Second War and servitude to the Windrunner family. During the Second War, Haelas and his relatives noticed much of the skirmishes of the Horde nearby, their estate was placed on quite an unfortunate border nontheless and the family had to defend the estate several times which was not a great issue due to their talents in Magic, but still troublesome, it was not until a larger force arrived, obviously having some interest in the land upon the estate was build, that Quel'Dorei forces had to intervene lead by no other then Alleria Windrunner, the combined force of the Orcs and Trolls proved to be quite resilient, but were ultimately destroyed, it was in this moment that Haelas Dawnshade and the Dawnshade family swore an oath of servitude to the Windrunner family, Haelas Dawnshade himself joined the Quel'Dorei forces as a Magister from this point forward. Aftermath of the Second War and the beginning of the Third War. After the Second War, the scars of the conflict could be seen clearly, though Haelas remained on Azeroth and did not join Alleria's forces beyond the Dark Portal, his oath still remained, many of the Dawnshade family had been killed in the conflict and their invluance slowly started to wane, Haelas Dawnshade however slowly revived the family's invluance as he gained more status within Quel'Dorei society, he was appointed head master of the family and he continued his studies with passion, though unknown by his fellow members of the family, Haelas also studied Necromancy, Fel Magic and other -unwanted- Magics out of pure greed for power and simple interest in them, his personally twisted heavily, he enjoyed watching his curses inflict suffering upon living creatures and in secret, soul draining and the raising of corpses became an active hobby, though unaware of the Cult of the Damned, he had strange visions of the Human Lands and his magical spells with more of a detecting purpose gave him strange readings, though unsure about these readings, he rapidly continued his studies but remained calm. The Third War and the invasion of Quel'Thalas. News of the fall of the Human Kingdom Lordaerean spread fast, but Haelas still remained mostly calm, it was not until the Scourge started invading Quel'Thalas that Haelas would become more aware, his estate was burned to the ground and most of his family members slaughtered in the event, he himself fled further north in hopes of joining Lady Sylvanas' forces, and so he did, filled with a thirst for vengeance and loyalty to the Windrunner family, Haelas used his Necromantic and Fel Magics to full effect, causing quite some destruction on the Scourge's forces, in the end however, like the other forces of the Quel'Dorei, he was quickly overrun by the overwhelming Scourge force, as his fellow brethren were cut down he and two other magisters quickly conjured a portal, leading the five remaining survivors of their squad to safety, the squad was first composed of fifty individuals. Haelas would remember Sylvanas' courage for the rest of his life and swore another oath when they were safe, if any of the Windrunner family had survived the conflict, he would serve them for eternity, quite obsessed with fel and necromantic magics, he quite meant it too. Prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider and the aftermath of the invasion of Quel'Thalas. Though Quel'Thalas was for most part completely destroyed, when news reached Haelas and his companions ears that Kael'Thas Sunstrider had returned to rally the remaining Quel'Dorei forces, he quickly joined and took the example of Kael'Thas by calling himself a "Blood Mage", his Magics, though similar to the Blood Mages, was quite a little bit darker however, he served the Prince for some time but when the betrayal of Garithos occured, he like the others was put in the prison of Dalaran and awaited sentance, the Human mages made quite a mistake however by putting him in a normal cell. When Kael'Thas escaped, it caused quite some chaos within the ruined city, Haelas used this chaos for his own purposes as he destroyed the majority of his cell and slaughtered his way through the humans, leading him to the edges of the Alterac Mountains, he left the Prince to his own purposes and continued his own path. The Dark Lady, the Forsaken and the aftermath of the Third War. When he escaped, he felt a strange presence within the land however, he did not believe his readings to be truth but when he saw the now Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, he confirmed it, she was alive and lead a group called the "Forsaken", he quickly swore loyalty to the Dark Lady and claimed himself Forsaken, he serves her till this day, he joined a Royal branch of the Forsaken called the "House of Sylvanas", he first came under the command of Dark Lord Raeven and then under the command of Dark Lord Archnazg along with the Dark Mistress, Lady Desdimone, he himself for a time also lead the House but only for a short period, his loyalty grew for Lord Archnazg aswell, he grew rapidly through the House's ranks and eventually earned himself the rank of High Apothecarion and in time, was elected the Governor of Brill. Many a now high ranking of the House was his Apprentice in the arts of Magic, such as for a time, Lady Heartsbane and Count Dracanos, though his duties within the Forsaken forced him to tend to other duties beside the House, he still serves them with a great amount of loyalty, he was one of the main developers for the House's Death Knights such as Lady Heartsbane and Count Dracanos, unfortunately he also had an incident with another member of the House called "Sight", he see's Sight merely as a failed experiment to recreate a Dark Ranger, but Sight did show Haelas and the other members of the House what they did wrong in their recreation, allowing them to create more successful Dark Rangers as time went by. The betrayal and Northrend. Haelas was one of the first that was sent to Northrend by order of the royal House and the Dark Lady, he personally oversaw the construction of New Agamand and remained in Northrend for quite some time before he finally returned to the House again, when the coup of the Undercity occurred, he gained an offer of Putriss himself to join his cause, enraged by the betrayal, he stated "Unfortunately my loyalty belongs to the Dark Lady alone, Putriss, im afraid that no idiot such as yourself can sway me away from servitude, nor can some retarded Dreadlord and his minions, I shall enjoy torturing your rotten corpse when we return to take back what belongs to us..", dissapointed by Haelas' words, Putriss attacked Haelas with his minions, almost killed in the betrayal, he managed to escape once more and join the remaining "loyal" Forsaken, once the Undercity was retaken, Haelas continued his work as usual under the House. The Corruption and possessing another body. For a time, Haelas' corruption within his body grew to such a great length that a new one was required, using similar methods as Gul'Dan in the Second War, he possessed the body of a Scarlet Crusader and left his own, by doing this, he allowed himself to enlarge his power in Magic and stabalize his previous Sin'Dorei body, after the stabalisation had finished, he once again transferred his spirit back to his own body, leaving the body of the Scarlet Crusader for future purposes. Current Situation. Currently Haelas simply continues his work within the Forsaken, From an alchemistic point of view, aswell as training new promising Apprentices to become extremely strong in the arts of Magic, aswell as governing a town of the Forsaken and additionally as serving as one of the leading Sorcerers within Forsaken Society, and seems to be one of the few individuals still "alive" so to say, within the Forsaken. Personality and Appearance Haelas can be seen as an extremely cocky individual, for a good reason nontheless, his magical knowledge surpasses most and he is a master from anything ranging to Arcane based Nature Magic, to Shadow Magic, to Fel Magic, to Necromancy, to Arcane itself, he holds a great sense of pride within him and pride in the Forsaken. Even though he calls himself a "Blood Mage", his spellcast though similar, is far darker and he does not hesitate to Summon an Infernal or two, he enjoys watching his enemies suffer and even goes to lengths such as draining his enemies souls and putting them in the body of an Imp, or simply turning them into a Ghoul, his abuse of Magic has taken a great toll on his personality however aswell as his body, he is quite similar to the Fel Blood in appearance and the remainder of his skin is corrupted, diseased or completely tainted by fel magic, Fel and Necromantic runes can be seen on his robes and they also seem to be marked on his body himself for increased Magic potential and two horns can be seen growing on his head as his body slowly makes the transgression from an actual Elf, to one that looks more like a Demon, as such, he tries to hide his body in robes and a hood whenever possible, his eyes also glow bright green, though..when surpressed by his robes, his eyes quickly make a transformation from actual green to bright, blood red, marking truely how far this individual has allowed the corruption to take a hold on his body. A strange thing however is, that unlike his body in terms of corruption, he holds a clear mind and continues to serve his Queen and Lord Archnazg with a great amount of passion, he prefers to keep all his relations with individuals close to him as distant as possible and as professional as possible, he has written several books, one that goes by the name of "Arcane and Related for Dummies". Friends, Foes and current Apprentices Though Haelas prefers not to have too many friends, he has a slight liking for few. Friends: Lady Kadris Heartsbane Lord Archnazg Captain Othragon Rotarm Lady Alkira Foes: Baron Barthon, a Death Knight Tivak Anything that the House or the Dark Lady sees as a threat. Current Apprentices: Apprentice Lamhria Apprentice Zaisha Apprentice Allyane Apprentice Sarahna Category:People Category:Blood Elves